narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kohana Namikawa
Kohana Namikawa (並河小花, Namikawa Kohana) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure and a member of both the Namikawa and the Senju clans. Background Kohana is the eldest daughter of Momoko Sora and Inochi Namikawa, the twin sister of Juuji and the elder sister of Murasaki. Through her mother, she is the descendant of the Second Hokage Tobirama Senju. Through her grandmother, she is descended of the Uzumaki clan. Personality Kohana inherited most of her personality from her father. She likes to be optimistic and cheerful most of the time, however tends to be serious from time to time, which sometimes go overboard and tend to be a comic relief to those around her. Kohana has a deep bond with her family and friends, especially Nijika Shiburai, her cousin through her father, and Yotoru Tachibana, her cousin through her mother. She tends to stick close to them and is always supportive of them, no matter what the situation is. Appearance Kohana bears striking resemblance to her mother, with light orange hair, fair skin, purple eyes and a round face. Unlike her brother, who seemingly only inherited their mother's hair colour - thus looking more like his father - Kohana seems to have inherited nothing from her father appearance-wise. Due to this, Kohana does not bear the golden eye make-up that the members of the Namikawa clan possess if they inherited any appearance based genes from their Namikawa parent. Taking influence from her maternal grandmother, Kohana parts her hair to her right, and also much like her cousin Sakuya, she keeps her waist-length hair in two low ponytails. In the epilogue, she was seen wearing a pale pink top over a collared white shirt, dark purple shorts and white sandals. Later, she wears a pale pink dress similar in style as to what her mother wore as a genin, dark navy shorts, stockings of the same colour, a pale blue arm warmer on her left lower arm - again, similar to her mother - and a brown forehead protector on her forehead in reminiscence of her late maternal grandmother, maternal grandfather and maternal great-grandmother. She shares the latter article of clothing with her cousin Nijika, who admired Naomi. Abilities As a descendant of the Senju clan, Kohana inherited an incredibly strong life force and physical energy, granting her great durability, stamina and chakra reserves. At the same time, as also a direct descendant of the Uzumaki clan, her life force is blessed with immense vitality and endurance, and is gifted with extraordinary life force and stamina. Epilogue After Boruto asked his classmates to join him in pulling a prank, none of them joined him, and Kohana wondered when his father would realize that he only does these pranks to gain his attention. She was later seen with Nijika as they both watched Konohamaru scold Boruto after the prank was partially delivered. Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Month : Main article: Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Month Kohana will make an appearance in this spin-off. Boruto: Naruto the Movie : Main article: Boruto: Naruto the Movie Kohana will make an appearance in this film. Trivia *The creator chose the name "Kohana" (小花), as when pronouncing it, the name sounds like "Konoha", which would relate to Kohana's mother Momoko, as she is descended of one of the seven Hokage the village had. Reference Kohana Namikawa is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by BlossomsCherry on deviantART. Some characters mentioned and the Namikawa clan belong to Nyoko-Hime-Chan on deviantART. Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:OC Art Category:Uzumaki Category:Senju Category:Next Generation Category:FINAL